


(Not) Just Like in the Movies

by awkwardbifingerguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, American Football, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardbifingerguns/pseuds/awkwardbifingerguns
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a new transfer student from Arizona to Haikyuu High in CA. Bokuto Koutarou is that one popular kid who is friendly to everyone. Bokuto immeadiately falls for Akaashi when he first sees him. A high school romance plot ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	(Not) Just Like in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on AO3, so I am figuring out how it works. I basically wrote this because I saw a tiktok with Akaashi in a cheerleader outfit and immediately wanted to write a American High School AU. This is really self indulgent lol. I will be taking these Japanese characters and Americanizing them, but I will be using what they usually go by in the show. Anyways, enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few introductions

Akaashi Keiji was not ready for his first day of sophomore year. Moving to a totally new state had not been his idea. Alas, his mother had gotten a new job in San Francisco, so his small family had moved to the Bay Area. Moving to a new school was fine, Akaashi got along relatively well with others, but doing so always put his social anxiety on high. He had always been a shy, quiet kid, but when he got to know people, he opened up more. It was a fresh start for Akaashi and his family, and he was ready to make the most of it.

Usually, Akaashi made his friends from being on sports teams and in clubs, finding it easier to get along with someone when he already knew he had something in common with them, so when he saw his new school had tryouts for the cheer teams, he figured it was a good place to start. School had yet to start, but tryouts for fall sports were happening in the month before school started.

Not many people saw Akaashi's shy personality and thought that he was a cheerleader. No, people mostly thought he was a club kinda guy, who would rather be behind the curtain, rather than in the spotlight. 

And that was _also_ true. 

When Akaashi wasn't doing cheer in the fall or volleyball in the spring, Akaashi was taking his break, doing tech crew for whatever the drama club was putting on. He had always felt comfortable cheering for whatever small crowd had showed up to watch the JV football game in Arizona, but nothing compared to the warmth of the small spaces behind the stage, watching his friends perform.

He liked his extracurricular schedule. It had worked well for him, with cheer in the fall, tech in the winter, and volleyball for the spring. It kept him well in shape and gave him what his counselor had told him, "A perfectly well-rounded resume for college applications."

His mom, however, had not thought this was enough, and had pressured him into joining mock trial and student counsel to try and form him into the great civil servant that she viewed herself as, being a well-known family lawyer. 

Thankfully, moving to a new school allowed him to get out of joining new clubs, convincing his mom that he just wanted to do small things to adjust to his new life in the sunny state, so on his first actual day of school, he left with a quick kiss to his mom's cheek and a pet to his cat Earl's belly who was lazily stretched out on a window sill. 

"Bye mom," he called out. 

No response.

"See you later, Keiji," he mumbled to himself before turning to walk down the driveway. 

The air was warm and the sky clear of clouds. It reminded him of his hometown back in Phoenix, but the colors were greener and brighter, less dull than the oranges and reds of the desert rocks. Still, the desert had been beautiful to Akaashi, and he had often found himself sneaking out of his house to walk to the edge of town and look up at the stars. 

He walked the few blocks to the bus stop, observing the three other kids waiting and excitedly chatting amongst themselves. How they were so excited to go to school and be up so early in the morning, Akaashi didn't understand. They must've been freshmen, not knowing the monotony of high school and it's very _unlikeness_ of what was shown in almost every movie about high school. 

When the bus finally arrived, the students filed into the vehichle, greeting the driver. When Akaashi finally boarded, he looked in horror at the filled seats. His had been the last stop before heading to school, so naturally there were no rows not occupied by a student or two with their bag next to them to try and keep someone from sitting next to them and have to awkwardly sit in silence until they got to school.

Akaashi looked desperately around the bus, looking for at least one person that he knew from cheer tryouts or orientation in the weeks before school. 

His eyes landed on a greenish haired boy in the back, freckles spattered across his face, cheeks puffed as he leaned against the window, headphones in his ears. 

_Him! I know him!_

Akaashi raked his mind for his name as he quickly tried to get to the back and sit next to him. _Yamaguchi Tadashi!_ That had been his name. He had been at cheer tryouts with Akaashi. They had both made the JV cheer team and had been paired up for stretches a couple of times. 

Before Akaashi could get to him, the tall blond boy in front of him had sat down next to him, and Yamaguchi had sat up brightly, exclaiming, "Tsukki!"

Akaashi sighed, and looked around again. The closest open spot was next to a student who was hunched over a screen, hood pulled up over their head. Akaashi sat down next to him and put his backpack on his lap. The person next to him didn't stir, and continued to play his game. 

He sighed, and put his head down on his backpack as the bus rumbled down the road. Voices filled the bus, and all the students chattered on as the bus drove it's path to school. 

When the bus stopped ten minutes later, the students started getting up off their seats and filing out of the bus. Akaashi got up and put his bag on, looking over at his seatmate to see that he had fallen asleep on the ride, his head pressed up against the seat in front of him and his DS about to fall out of his grasp. He didn't look like he would be waking up soon, so Akaashi reached over and nudged the students shoulder. 

"Umm, hello?" 

The student didn't budge. 

He nudged him again, shaking his shoulder softly. Most of the students had exited the bus and there were only a couple of other students left in the back of the bus. One tall boy walked down the aisle, and stopped at the seat row behind where Akaashi and his sleeping seatmate were. 

"You really have to shake him to get him up," he smirked. 

"Uhhh"

"Like this," said the stranger, reaching over the back of the seat to pull the hood off of his head, revealing bleached hair with dark roots. "Kenmaaaa," he sang, "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" The tall boy grabbed both of Kenma's shoulders, shaking him almost violently until he woke up with a start.

"The fuck, Kuroo," he said groggily. Slapping Kuroo's hands away from him as he tried to reach out and pinch his cheeks, which now had indents from sleeping against the side of the window. 

"Ready for school?"

Kenma groaned, picking up his things. "Hooray," he said deadpanned. 

They all exited the bus, and Akaashi turned to go and find his first class, but before he could leave the pair, the tall boy, Kuroo, called out to him. 

"Hey, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you a freshie?"

"Ah, no I'm a sophomore. I just moved here this summer. My name's Akaashi Keiji," he said, turning back around to face them. 

"Nice ta meet ya, Akaashi, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." He put out his hand and Akaashi warily reached out and shook it. Kuroo gave him a wink before turning to the shorter boy and placing a hand on his head, which the shorter boy promptly pushed off and elbowed him in the stomach. 

Kuroo doubled over wheezing, "and this ray of sunshine here is Kozume Kenma." Kuroo coughed and stepped away from Kenma, moving around Akaashi to place him as a shield. 

Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo, giving him the finger before turning his attention back to Akaashi. 

"Thanks for trying to wake me up earlier, I didn't want to start out my school year late again."

"Well maybe you shouldn't stay up so late playing games the day before school starts," Kuroo said from behind Akaashi's back. 

Kenma glared at him and Kuroo gave him a crooked smile. "Well then," said Kuroo, "I'm out. See ya around my dudes," and he turned away and left. 

Akaashi gave an awkward wave and looked back at Kenma.

"Uhh," he started. "Well, it was nice to meet you Kozume. I'll see you around I guess."

Akaashi started to walk away and pulled out his folded schedule from his pocket. His first class was physical education. He didn't remember where he was supposed to go for that so he turned back around and looked for Kenma, who still hadn't moved from where he was standing and was fiddling with putting his DS back in his bag. He went over to him again.

"Kozume," he hesitated. "Would you mind telling me where to go for my first class, I don't really remember..."

"Sure," said Kenma. "But, call me Kenma. What's your first class?"

Akaashi looked down and read from the paper. "PE with Mr... Ukai?"

Kenma blinked. "Oh, we have the same first period. Follow me then."

He turned and started to head towards the entrance of the school. 

"Thanks," said Akaashi, following Kenma through the mass of students still gathered near the front of the school. 

"No problem. So, you're new, right?"

"Yeah, I moved from Arizona this summer for my mom's job."

"Cool," Kenma nodded as the conversation came to an awkward pause. "Um, I can look at your schedule and see if we have any more classes together or show you where they are if you want."

"Really? Thanks so much!"

Akaashi handed over his schedule and Kenma looked over it, pulling out his own schedule to compare. "Looks like we have PE, chemistry, and spanish together."

"Cool," Akaashi smiled as they stopped in front of a set of doors. Kenma pulled the door open and revealed a hall with signs at either ends displaying 'Men' and 'Women.' 

They headed down the hall to another set of double doors. Pushing them open to reveal a large gym with bleachers on both sides of a basketball court. Some students were already sitting on the bleachers in groups, talking and waiting for the teacher to come in. Kenma led him to the bleachers and set his bag down on the floor. He started to explain that usually they would go to the lockers to drop off their bags and get changed but since it was the first day of school, they would just wait for the teacher in the gym. 

As Kenma spoke, Akaashi looked around at the gym. Along the walls were various posters of sponsers for the school's sports teams. There, above the main entrance, across from where the doors that Kenma and Akaashi had entered through, were the records for track and field. All around the gym there were also flags showing years and teams for winning championships. 

The main door of the gym burst open and a man with longish blond hair stepped through, clutching a clipboard in his hand, a whistle around his neck. 

"Alrighty then!" he shouted. "Listen up sophomores. My name is Ukai Keishin, but call me Coach Ukai, and I'll be your PE teacher for the year. I also teach health and coach the JV football and varsity volleyball teams here. I recognize a few of you from last year, and I hope we can all get along." At this, he glared at two rowdy boys in the front, one with a shaved head and one with spiky hair and blond bangs, who immediately shut up and saluted him. 

Ukai grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes at the boys before continuing. "Since today is the first day I'm just gonna go through roll and tell you where to get your uniforms, maybe do a quick get to know your class thing. You can spend the rest of the time chatting amongst yourselves."

The class grumbled, voices raising again.

"Hey! I didn't say it was time to talk now!" he barked. "Roll first, then chat. I'm gonna call your name and you will say here and tell me what sports you participate in or watch. Any questions?"

Silence. 

"Okay then. Let's start."

Coach Ukai went down the list and Akaashi half payed attention, continuing to look around the gym and look over Kenma's shoulder at what he was playing on his DS. 

"Kozume Kenma," he called out. 

Kenma looked up from his device and said quietly, "here."

"Play any sports," questioned Coach Ukai. 

"Waterpolo," he responded, looking down at his lap. 

"Nice," said Ukai. He looked back down at his list of students and called out, "Akaashi Keiji."

Akaashi looked at the coach. "Here. I do cheer and volleyball."

Some of the other students giggled at him. 

"Cheer's not a sport," said someone in the back. 

"Shut up," said Ukai. "Cheer _is_ a sport and I'd like to see you try it, so sit down, JJ, or I'll make you do laps in the gym for the whole class."

The class jeered at that, causing the student who said it to sit back down and cross his arms. "Can't take a joke I guess," he gruffed.

Coach Ukai chose to ignore it and started to continue roll when suddenly the front doors of the gym burst open and five people ran into the gym. One of them Akaashi recognized from eariler, Kuroo. He was watching on the side next to a shorter, well-built guy with short black hair. The other three people were running in the middle of the court, two of them boys, tossing a bag back and forth between them, trying to evade the girl who was trying to snatch the bag back. 

"You little shits! Give me back my damn bag!" she shouted. 

The other two boys laughed, continuing to keep the bag out of her reach. One of the boys had bright red hair that stood up. He was tall and lanky, some of his fingers taped up and an athletic jacket tied around his neck like a cape. He climbed up the bleachers, and waved his arms at Coach Ukai who groaned, "I don't have time for this..."

The other boy who was holding the backpack had silver hair with darker roots that also stood straight up in spikes. He was holding the bag as high as he could over his head while trying to keep the girl at bay with his other hand. His piercing golden eyes shone brightly with delight until the girl was able to get past the hand keeping her back and sweep the boy's legs out from under him, making him fall on his back with a loud thump. 

He groaned, "Okay, okay, truce, truce." 

The girl grinned down at him and picked up her bag before offering her hand to help the boy get back up. When he reached up to try and grab her hand, she pulled it back, saying, "Nice try Bo, but imma just let you sit there and suffer for a bit." She then turned and walked over to Ukai, saying, "Sorry I'm late coach, I got caught up trying to get my bag back from these idiots."

Ukai shook his head, "yeah yeah. Try not to kill them though, we need them for the team." The girl laughed and agreed. "Okay," Ukai resumed, "this is Alex Heda and she will be the aide for this class. If you need something, ask her or whatever."

The girl snorted before walking back over to the boy who was still on his back, who was now surrounded by the others they had come in with. Kuroo was standing over him and laughing, and the red head crouched down next to the boy.

"Better be faster next time, Bokuto, or one day she's gonna kill you for real."

The boy on the ground, Bokuto, groaned again. "She killed my butt..."

"Oh, get up you dumbass," said Alex, offering her hand for real this time. 

Akaashi watched as they got up and joked around with each other. The class aide, Alex, was really short compared to the other boys, who were like giants compared to her. 

Suddenly, Coach Ukai yelled at them, calling them over.

"Since you decided to interrupt my class, why don't you come over and introduce yourselves."

The group walked over and the shortest boy, the black haired one glared at his friends and apologized to the coach.

"Uhh, my name's Sawamura Daichi, and I'm a junior."

He nudged Kuroo, who introduced himself next, then the red head, Tendou. 

Finally, the boy who had been on the ground introduced himself. 

"My name's Bokuto Koutarou and I am also a junior. Sorry for interrupting Coach, he added sheepishly. 

"Whatever kids. Don't you guys have anything better to do than crash my class? Don't any of you have a first period?"

"Nope," said Tendou. "We're just killing out spare time with our favorite passtime."

"Playing keep-away with my stuff," said Alex incredulously. 

"Exactly!" Kuroo put his elbow on her head. "We just love to mess with you."

Alex swatted at him, slapping him in the face and Kuroo ran to the bleachers to hide. The rest of the class had gone back to talking to each other, ignoring the upperclassmen who had interrupted. Kuroo looked around until his eyes landed in Kenma and Akaashi in the back. 

"Kenma!! And new kid!" He exclaimed, hopping up on the bleachers to go sit next to them. He called out to his other friends who had been talking to the coach and waved them over. 

They made their way up the bleachers and Ukai finally finished his roll call without interruption. He went on to talk about uniforms and what they were going to do before dismissing them to talk amongst themselves. 

Kuroo's friends surrounded Akaashi and Kenma, who was still playing his game. 

\----------

Bokuto made his way up into the bleachers behind Alex to where Kuroo was sitting next to Kenma. Kenma was playing a game not surprisingly, but next to him was a person who he hadn't seen before. 

The stranger was really pretty, with dark, curly hair and sharp features that accentuated his striking blue eyes. Bokuto couldn't help by stare at the beautiful stranger until he felt a nudge at his side. Alex was smirking up at him with a knowing smile on her face, and Bokuto blushed looking down at his shoes rather than the boy in front of him. 

He made to step up to the next row in bleachers when he felt Alex's hand push him from behind in the direction of the stranger, making him stumble and fall face first in the lap of the pretty boy.

His friends laughed as Bokuto frantically tried to get up apologizing over and over to the stranger, who had put his arms out and was trying to calm him, saying it was okay and just an accident. 

Scrambling to get up and sit down next to the stranger rather than on him, Bokuto could feel the blush burning on his cheeks as he settled to the right the stranger, and glared at Alex when she sat down next to Bokuto. 

"He's pretty cute, right?" she whispered in Bokuto's ear, grinning when he blushed harder and tried to hide his face in his hands.

Alex had been able to read him like a book, and she was now getting her revenge from earlier, he was certain. 

Alex leaned over and reached in front of Bokuto, tapping the stranger on the shoulder. He looked at her and she introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Alex! What's your name?"

"Akaashi," he replied softly, "Nice to meet you."

"Right back at cha! This here," she put her arm around Bokuto, "is Bokuto, as I'm sure you heard earlier."

Alex nudged Bokuto again, and him not knowing what to do put it out like he was going to give a fist bump.

Akaashi gave a hesitant smile and awkwardly reached out and gave him one. 

"Nice to meet you too, Bokuto."

And in this moment, with Akaashi saying his name and gently smiling, Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat and his face turn red again. He had fallen. And he had fallen hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't really know when updates will be but I love to write so hopefully it won't be too long heh... Anyways, just for clarification, cannonical 1st years are freshmen, 2nd are sophomores, and 3rd are juniors. Also seniors?? What seniors. Anyway, thanks for reading! XD


End file.
